The Cool Craftsman
by jadestone45
Summary: A Kurt one-shot


(The)(Cool)(Craftsman)Kurt One-shot

Mrawr!

"Hm…" Was the only reply that came from him. This was the usual answer you got, but sometimes it infuriated you. This was one of those times.

"Can't you be happy for anything, Kurt?! I tell you that the Harvest Goddess is back and all you have to say is 'hm'?" You yelled at him slightly.

True, he was one of your best friends; you had known him forever, but sometimes he just…Augh! Kurt looked at you as you fumed at him. He still had his calm, cool, collected stare that he always had. That annoyed you sometimes too.

"I'm quite busy ...can we talk some other time…?" He said, in a slightly monotone voice.

"Why should there be another time?!" You stormed off, leaving Kurt by himself.

This actually happened sometimes. Kurt would be so like himself, you would get angry, and you two would part away. Usually it ended up with Kurt and your friend pushing you back together. You always told yourself 'not this time', but…nevertheless…

"You HAVE to be with him again! You guys are perfect together!" Your friend yelled at you. You cringed a little, but gave her an indifferent look.

"Gina, you can't be serious…even if I talked to him again, we would just be friends…"

"Oh, I don't know…The Moon Viewing festival is coming up, and I heard from Ray, who heard from Basil, who heard from Joe that Kurt's going to ask you to it."

"Yea well…what? Wait, who did you hear from?"

"Ray, from Basil, from Joe…"

"Well, I don't care what Joe says, Kurt would never do that." You huffed and looked away from her.

The idea that Kurt would ask you to something as romantic as that actually made you blush a little. Not that you liked Kurt, but you always felt pretty close to him. And whenever you guys weren't talking, it hurt your heart a little.

Gina just smirked and sat back against the chair she was in. You knew that she always had the dirt on something, no matter how quiet and sweet she looked or acted. Deep down…it's always the quiet ones. And the butlers, but that's lapsing into something else.

Gina started to talk again. ", c'mon…everyone in Flower Bud knows you're as close as a couple…"

"Am not!" You spat out loudly. There was an eerie silence throughout the room. Gina stood up and slipped on her coat.

"I better be heading out. See ya tomorrow, !" And with that, she left you to think about the conversation.

You woke up early the next morning, as you usually did. The birds chirped loudly outside your window. Your dog whimpered as you stood up, 

begging for his breakfast. You opened the fridge, pulling out some milk for you and some food for your dog.

He happily munched it as you poured yourself a bowl of cereal. You, still in your pajamas, chewed your food fairly slowly. Then, you heard a knock on your front door. Thinking it was Gina; you stood up and opened the door.

You stood there, wearing an over-sized shirt and shorts, in front of Kurt, who was in his normal clothes. He looked you up and down, causing you to blush slightly. His eyes finally came to rest on the ground, and he began to speak.

"...the Moon Viewing festival is coming up…and I thought…maybe you'd want to watch it…with me…" He said, hesitantly.

You were about to say yes, when you remembered what happened yesterday. This was probably just him saying sorry, thinking you would be happy if you got asked to something like this. He was just playing with your emotions.

"…Geeze, Kurt…why don't you ask someone you actually care about…" And with that, you shut the door. Kurt stood there, his face still indifferent. He pulled a small flower out from behind him and looked at it. A small tear began to roll down his cheek. And he dropped it on the ground, walking off.

_"Hey! Kurt! Look over here!" The girl shouted at me to come over. I had been working on something important, but didn't mind taking the small break. I walked over to where she was, to see a bush covered in beautifully blooming flowers._

_The orange petals flared slightly under, at the darker tip. She looked at them in amazement, and I watched her. She smiled, looking up at me._

_"Don't you just love flowers, Kurt?" She asked cheerfully. I only nodded, I wasn't good with words. She looked away back at them, sighing dreamily. "I always thought these flowers were the most beautiful."_

_"…they…remind me of you…" I said quietly, and she blushed._

_"You don't really mean that, Kurt…"_

_"Yes I do…they're sunny and cheerful, just like you are…" I couldn't add in that they were beautiful like her too, but I wanted to say it so bad._

_Whenever I saw her after that, I thought of the flowers. Every year I see them, I remember all that's happened to us. I really hope I can ask her to the moon festival sometime…_

Rain started to fall on Flower Bud village. You hadn't opened your front door or left the house. The orange flower wilted against the rain's heavy weight. It sat, quietly dying on your front step.

You woke up the next day, late. The only reason you had woken up was because there was an extremely heavy banging on the door. You sleepily opened it and Gina and Joe burst in.

"YOU REJECTED KURT?!" They shouted loudly, waking you completely. You cringed and rubbed your ear.

"Yea, so? It wasn't like he was really being serious…" You said in a completely bored voice.

"He was!" Joe said, loudly. "He wrote it down in his journal and everything! He really likes you!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"He does!" Gina yelled equally loudly. You really weren't in the mood to listen to this.

"How can you prove it?" Joe held up a crushed orange flower. It took you a few minutes to register, when you suddenly remembered the memory from a few years ago. Tears sprung to your eyes. He really did like you. And you just shoved him away like that.

You quickly put on your normal clothes and ran off to the workshop. You arrived, panting, to see Kurt locking up the shop. He looked over at you, slightly glaring.

"What is it that you want…?"

"K…Kurt…please…please listen to me…" You tried catching your breath, but it seemed hard with a hurting heart.

"Why should I listen to you, if you won't even listen to me…?" You began to cry, as you sank to the ground. This caused Kurt to panic slightly, and he rushed over to you. "?! Are you okay?!"

You shook your head slightly and wrapped your arms around yourself. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…Kurt…you loved me, and I didn't see that…I'm sorry…" You whispered, the tears still falling down your cheeks. Warm arms wrapped around you and hugged you closely to his chest.

Kurt held you in his arms, resting his head on top of yours. You hiccupped and took in a deep breath. He smelled of deep pine wood. This soothed you, and you began to only hiccup slightly. Kurt rubbed your back lightly.

"You okay…?" He whispered quietly. You nodded against his chest, unable to speak. He stroked your hair gently. After a few minutes he tilted 

your chin up, kissing you lightly on the lips. You blushed a soft shade of red and looked up at him.

"I still love you ...and the chance to go to the Moon festival is still valid…" You were silent for a few minutes before nodding. Kurt smiled and kissed you more passionately this time, and you happily kissed him back.

Happily ever after, the end. BLEAH!


End file.
